Clancy Brown
ROLA W LOST: Kelvin Joe Inman (Gościnnie w odcinkach: , ) Filmografia * 2007: Tropiciel (Pathfinder) jako Gunnar * 2007: Spawn: The Animation jako (głos) * 2006: Conan: Red Nails jako Olmec (głos) * 2006: Patrol (Guardian, The) jako Kapitan William Hadley * 2004: Batman, The jako Mr. Freeze / Victor Fries (głos) * 2004: Megas XLR jako Gorrath (głos) * 2004: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Kelvin Joe Inman * 2004: Finding Neo jako Kapitan Hadme * 2004: Hope Springs Eternal: A Look Back at 'The Shawshank Redemption' jako on sam * 2004: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! jako Otto / Dodatkowe głosy (głos) * 2004: SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The) jako Pan Eugene H. Krabs (głos) * 2003: Kaczor Dodgers (Duck Dodgers) jako Diuk Zag (głos) * 2003: Spider-Man jako Bandzior Richarda Damiena (głos) * 2003-2005: Carnivale (Carnivàle) jako Pastor Justin Crowe * 2003: Młodzi Tytani (Teen Titans) jako Trident (głos) * 2003: Normalny (Normal) jako Frank * 2003: Battle Force: Andromeda jako Gen. Darkin * 2003: Crash Nitro Kart jako Dr Neo Cortex, Uka Uka * 2003: Atlantyda: Powrót Milo (Atlantis: Milo's Return) jako Volgud * 2003: Making of Daniel Boone, The jako Allan Kenton * 2002: Buckaroo Banzai Declassified jako on sam * 2002: Projekt Laramie (Laramie Project, The) jako Rob Debree * 2002: Breaking News jako Peter Kozyck * 2001-2003: Zeta Project, The jako Szeryf Morgan (głos) * 2001: Liga Sprawiedliwych (Justice League) jako Lex Luthor (głos) * 2001-2002: Heavy Gear: The Animated Series jako Zerve (głos) * 2001: Shawshank: The Redeeming Feature jako on sam * 2001-2005: Star Trek: Enterprise (Enterprise) jako Zobral * 2001: Boss of Bosses jako Andris Kurins * 2001: Królewna Śnieżka (Snow White) * 2001: Boss (Boss Of The Bosses) jako Andris Kurins * 2001: Ofiara losu (Chump Change) * 2001: Lloyd w kosmosie (Lloyd in Space) jako Officer Frank Horton * 2000: Przygody Jackie Chana (Jackie Chan Adventures) jako Kapitan Black, Ratso, Super Łoś (głos) * 2000: Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza (Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, The) jako Undertow (głos) * 2000: Wczorajsze dzieci (Yesterday's Children) jako Doug * 1999: SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (SpongeBob SquarePants) jako Pan Eugene H. Krabs (głos) * 1999: In the Company of Spies jako Dale Beckham * 1999: Claire Makes It Big jako Frank * 1999: Night of the Headless Horseman, The jako Hessian Trooper * 1999: Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles jako Sierżant Charlie Zim * 1999: Huragan (Hurricane, The) jako Lt. Jimmy Williams * 1999: Wendeta (Vendetta) jako szeryf Hennessy * 1998: Batman i Superman (Batman/Superman Movie, The) jako Lex Luthor (głos) * 1998-2000: Voltron: The Third Dimension jako Queequeg (głos) * 1998: Patron kłamców (Patron Saint of Liars, The) jako Son * 1997-2000: New Batman Superman Adventures, The jako Lex Luthor (głos) * 1997-2004: Practice, The jako Pan Fox * 1997: Flubber jako Smith (Hoenicker's thug) * 1997: Żołnierze kosmosu (Starship Troopers) jako Sgt. Zim * 1996: Moravian Massacre, The jako Narrator * 1996-2000: Superman jako Lex Luthor (głos) * 1996-1997: Incredible Hulk, The jako Sasquatch (głos) * 1996-1997: Potężne Kaczory (Mighty Ducks) jako Seige (głos) * 1996: Kobiece perwersje (Female Perversions) jako John * 1996: Radiant City jako Al Goodman * 1995-2002: Po tamtej stronie (Outer Limits, The) jako Sierżant Linden Styles (1996) * 1995: Mortal Kombat: The Animated Series jako Rayden (głos) * 1995: Donor Unknown jako Nash Creed * 1995: Przed egzekucją (Dead Man Walking) * 1994: Skazani na Shawshank (Shawshank Redemption, The) jako Kapitan Byron Hadley * 1994-1995: Ziemia 2 (Earth 2) jako John H. Danziger * 1994: Ziemia 2 (Earth 2) jako John Danziger * 1994: Ostry dyżur (ER) jako Dr Ellis West * 1993-1995: Sonic the Hedgehog jako Straż (głos) * 1993: Siła nadziei (Desperate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story) jako Dave Chattelier * 1993: Bloodlines: Murder in the Family jako Ben Guardino * 1993: Cela śmierci (Last Light) jako Lt. McMannis * 1992: Smętarz dla zwierzaków II (Pet Sematary II) jako Gus Gilbert * 1992: Po północy (Past Midnight) jako Steve Lundy * 1992: Zemsta frajerów - następne pokolenie (Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation) jako Clarence * 1991: Ambicja (Ambition (I)) jako Albert Merrick * 1991: Zabójcze zaklęcie (Cast a Deadly Spell) jako Bordon * 1991: Love, Lies and Murder jako David Brown * 1990: Błękitna stal (Blue Steel) jako Nick Mann * 1990: Czekając na światło (Waiting for the Light) jako Joe * 1990: Johnny Ryan jako Johnny Ryan * 1989-1996: Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) jako Roger Lassen * 1989: Morderstwo po amerykańsku (Season of Fear) jako Ward St. Clair * 1988-1991: China Beach jako Joey * 1988: W pogoni za śmiercią (Shoot to Kill) jako Steve * 1987: Człowiek, który zerwał 1000 łańcuchów (Man Who Broke 1,000 Chains, The) jako Jednoręki włóczęga okradający sklep * 1987: Nienawiść (Extreme Prejudice) jako Sergeant Larry McRose * 1987: Pokój na piętrze (Room Upstairs, The) jako Kevin * 1986: Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) jako Kurgan * 1985: Thunder Alley jako Wessel * 1985: Oblubienica Frankensteina (Bride, The) jako Viktor the Monster * 1984: Przygody Buckaroo Banzai. Przez ósmy wymiar (Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, The) jako Rawhide, Biochemist/Cavalier Keyboardist * 1983: Niegrzeczni chłopcy (Bad Boys) jako Viking Lofgren * 1979-1985: Dukes of Hazzard, The jako Kelly de:Clancy Brown en:Clancy Brown es:Clancy Brown fr:Clancy Brown it:Clancy Brown pt:Clancy Brown Kategoria:Aktorzy grający postacie epizodyczne